Corpus
The Corpus are a conglomeration of plutocratic commercial and industrial interests unified by a single trade language and a common goal - the acquisition and trading of ancient Orokin technologies and Warframes. They are the second enemy faction encountered by the player. Their arsenal is a potent mix of energy weapons and robotic troops. Many Tenno have made the mistake of firing at a Corpus crewmember's head only to have the bullet deflected, and many more have fallen to the close-in charge of a MOA's plasma barrage. Despite being more technologically advanced than the Grineer, the Corpus crews and snipers employ many of the same attrition and ambush tactics of the Grineer; however, they supplement these with automated 'security proxies' known as MOAs and Ospreys. In addition, their experimentation and integration of Orokin and Warframe technology have allowed them to create highly dangerous robotic creatures such as Alad V's Zanuka proxy, which can easily capture unwary Tenno. MOAs are bipedal turrets carrying either rapidly firing plasma guns or high-power railguns. Rather than taking cover, which would be impractical given the in-line mounting of their weapons, these screeching killers will simply close the distance, continuously laying out a barrage of fire whilst letting their shields take the brunt of the beating. Fortunately, their personal defense shielding is relatively fragile, as is their physical frame. Ospreys, on the other hand, are flying proxies that serve primarily as a support role. They can lay mines, or launch shield-draining leeches. They can even hover over groups of Corpus crew and MOAs, protecting them all with a layer of rapidly regenerating shielding that can double the effectiveness of Corpus shields. The Corpus also have stationary turrets activated by ceiling-mounted cameras, which are the bane of fleet-footed Tenno the system over, as they also activate shield-draining lasers that knock players to the ground. Weaponry The Corpus are one of the most prolific creators of weapons in the Warframe universe, selling enormous amounts of weaponry and munitions to every other faction in the game (except of Infested and Orokin). Whereas Tenno weapons trend towards the ritualized and symbolic and Grineer weapons are simple and industrial, the Corpus combine economy, market variety and advanced technologies; their weapons range from simple stun rods and basic energy assault rifles, to self defense weapons based on ancient designs, and powerful energy sniper rifles and energy machine guns. The Corpus often design many exotic weapons to cater to a niche market or role: Ingenious R&D teams have created miniature swarm missile launchers, chaining arc weapons, shattering crystal shotguns, freezing beam guns, bows with implosive arrows, wrist-mounted sidearm, and even a portable laser cannon. The Corpus manufacture many power tools and some of them, beam, laser, or mining and blasting cutters, found their way into the Corpus arsenal, perhaps by their manufacturers, or perhaps by rebels. Corpus-made weapons designed purely for export are traditionally low in quality, but are both cheap and accessible, while their more powerful weapons are often only made exclusive to themselves. Corpus weapons tend to be compact in appearance, with a focus on geometric block-like shapes, right angles, small components, and a general disregard for the operator's ergonomics. This points to a design process that is largely -if not fully- automated, putting the emphasis on making a weapon that is economic to create and operates reliably instead of comfortably. A majority of Corpus weapons aim towards dealing with highly armored targets, which are common among the Grineer, as evidenced by Corpus weapons' typically high damage. Within the Enrichment labs at the Orb Vallis on Venus, the R&D teams under Nef Anyo's Director has made weapons integrated with Sentient Technology through salvaged Sentient bodies or fragments and bringing them for testing to make sure the results are perfect for carrying to combat in recent events, the Corpus R&D teams stationed on Jupiter have created amalgamated weapons with Tau tech such as high-capacity bi-modal sniper weapons and homing ricochet sidearms. Corpus Corps Like the Grineer, the Corpus have been divided into sub-factions depending on their location. Regular This is the most commonly encountered sub-faction of the Corpus appearing on almost every Corpus controlled area. They are mainly found in Corpus Outposts and Corpus Ships. Terra These enemies are only found on the Orb Vallis on Venus with better equipment and gear to adapt to the environment. Vapos This sub-faction is found in the Corpus Gas City on Jupiter. They are stationed to protect the Gas Cities. Enemies Crewmen The basic infantry of the Corpus, Crewmen are light armored units who use basic weaponry. A Crewman's head is his weak point, but is also very well armored. When being shot in the head, their helmets will detach. Crewman= |-|Detron Crewman= |-|Sniper Crewman= |-|Elite Crewman= |-|Tech= |-|Prod Crewman= |-|Nullifier Crewman= Comba= |-|Scrambus= Walkers These are robotic bipedal walkers used by the Corpus as a form of support. Essentially, they are walking turrets that will run towards players, firing at them once within range. MOAs cannot be stunned if hit by a melee attack and rarely take cover. MOAs can be spawned by "cabinets" found in Corpus tilesets. There seems to be a special variant of a regular MOA on Eris in the Infested Ship tileset, the Corpus Walker. The Lotus often references Corpus Walkers in missions but they never actually appear. They can be scanned but do not have a Codex entry, nor do the scans contribute to the MOA requirement. They seem to feature the Shockwave ability and increased fire rate/accuracy. MOA= |-|Shockwave MOA= |-|Railgun MOA= |-|Fusion MOA= |-|Anti MOA= Isolator Bursa= |-|Drover Bursa= |-|Denial Bursa= Ospreys Osprey= Leech Osprey= |-|Mine Osprey= |-|Oxium Osprey= |-|Shield Osprey= |-|Sapping Osprey= |-|Remech Osprey= Attack Drone= |-|Scavenger Drone= Utility The Corpus faction employs security measures around their bases that can lock unsuspecting players in a room full of turrets or even block them from leaving rooms with laser barriers that can completely drain shields. Security Camera= |-|Laser Barrier= |-|Senta Turret= Turrets are mounted on ceilings and will shoot the player upon being triggered by a nearby Security Camera. They deactivate if damaged sufficiently, if the controlling camera is destroyed, or if the camera stops detecting hostiles. If they deactivate before destroyed, they will be completely repaired. |-|Scout= |-|Corpus Target= |-|Warden= |-|Power Carrier= Archwing Troops deployed in Archwing game mode. Attack Drone= |-|Corvette= |-|Frigate= |-|Carrier= |-|Locust Drone= |-|Ranger= |-|Penta Ranger= |-|Quanta Ranger= |-|Gox= Bosses Bosses are officers within the Corpus faction or experimental proxies. Alad V= |-|Ambulas= |-|Hyena Pack= |-|Jackal= |-|Lynx= |-|Raptors= |-|Razorback= |-|The Sergeant= |-|Zanuka Hunter= Language The Corpus Language uses a set of Roman-number like alphabets and grammar that is largely similar to conventional English. The language is spoken by Crewmen type enemies and its writing can be seen around Corpus Tilesets. Trivia *The Latin translation of Corpus is "a frame, body, system, structure, community, corporation" *Unlike the Grineer, the Corpus is dominantly capable of speaking English. This was unknown before, as the Corpus Crewmen are only heard through their garbled voices until Capture missions were updated. As Corpus targets can speak thoroughly in English without their helmets, it might be implied that such helmets prevent voices to be heard externally. **Alad V, from The Profit trailer, manages to speak to his fellow Corpus in English. **Frohd Bek and Darvo are more Corpus capable of speaking English. **As of , the Corpus now have their own language, possibly implying that English is their second language. *After and Devstream 20, the Corpus's territory had been greatly reduced due to the mass farming of components which was only dropped by the Zanuka Hunter which could only be done by completing Invasion missions supporting the Grineer. To aid in restoring the loss of Corpus ground, they introduced The Grustrag Three, a trio which drop the components for the and which can only be summoned by fighting against the Grineer in invasion missions. *Before Damage 2.0, the Corpus had the ironic trait of having many of their weapons be most effective against themselves whereas the Grineer were highly resistant to the reverse-engineered versions of their own bullets. * The official website states that the Corpus are "rarely seen by others and are better known for the robot proxies that serve for them." Despite this, there are often more Crewmen seen in combat than combat proxies. **This probably implies that when the Corpus deal with trades with other factions, their robotic proxies are usually doing the dealing rather than the Corpus themselves. It is only when fighting them that they will fight alongside their machines. *While visually weapons designed by the Corpus resemble lasers or plasma weapons, a large amount of their weaponry tends to deal physical damage, such as damage. This may be explained somewhat by how lasers can slice through armor and flesh in real life, and while their railgun technology fires physical projectiles, they are ultimately powered by advanced, compact electromagnetic technology. Patch History *Vapos units introduced in the remastered Corpus Gas City tileset on Jupiter. *Reduced the Corpus Ospreys dodging frequency. *Terra units introduced in the Orb Vallis. *﻿﻿﻿Corpus enemies ﻿now have a consistent FX color (common blue/teal) instead of various shades (e.g. Shockwave MOA will emit a blue shockwave upon attack)﻿﻿. }} See also *Grineer *Infested *Sentient *Amalgam *Tenno *Orokin de:Corpus es:Corpus Category:Factions Category:Corpus Category:Lore Category:Enemies